


Spacetime

by Persiflage



Series: Skoulson RomFest 2k16 Redux [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Jealousy, Mentions of Daisy/Lincoln, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson has a Huge Cock, Skoulson Sex Cabin, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Tender Sex, The Retreat Safe House (Marvel), not Lincoln Campbell friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy comes to a realisation about two of the men in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spacetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> Written for the Skoulson RomFest 2k16 REDUX for the Day 7 prompt 'Spacetime'. (Some of the dialogue in this is taken from the episode.)

Phil grabs Daisy's elbow as she's about to board Zephyr1. "Hey. Watch your back. If it goes south, get out. Don't try to be a hero. And for god's sake, Skye, come home."

Daisy can't help wincing a little when he gets her name wrong. She knows it's not deliberate – just a slip of the tongue, something that particularly seems to happen when he's really worried about her, but she still has to remind him.

"It's Daisy, sir."

"Dammit. Daisy. Right." She sees him swallow, his expression equal parts guilty and contrite. "Daisy. Just – come home safe."

She nods, reaching up to clasp his right shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze before she turns and boards the plane. She watches him, seeing the worry etched on his face, as the boarding ramp closes up, and only then does she turn around and make her way inside. 

As she settles into her seat, she can't help thinking about the way that she and Phil haven't discussed the fact that she saw him shooting her in her vision. She knows, though, that he'd never hurt her, which is why she's glad he didn't say that to her – it's not a reassurance she needs from him. It's that, as much as anything else, that has her convinced she can change the future, Fitz's lectures aside. Just as Phil doesn't deliberately slip and call her 'Skye' instead of Daisy, so he would never willingly or intentionally shoot her, or otherwise hurt her. That's not the kind of man he is.

It's only as she's thinking about this that it occurs to her she cannot say, with any degree of confidence, the same about Lincoln, and she realises that it's not an ideal state of affairs, where her actual boyfriend isn't the one person she knows she can trust not to hurt her.

She pushes the thought aside, and closes her eyes instead, concentrating on centring herself like May's taught her, and mentally preparing herself for the fight she knows lies ahead. Charles is her priority now.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

"One way mirror," Daisy says with a sigh of relief, although her relief turns to disbelief as she catches sight of Phil's reflection as he approaches her, his gun already firing. The mirror smashes, and she stares in amazement as an armed man on the other side collapses to the ground.

"How did you know th– "

"We're monitoring the security feed," he tells her, not waiting for her to finish her question, but bending over the desk to do something with the computer. "Oh, and by the way, your chances of not going up to the roof just evaporated. HYDRA's already taking Charles there now. Get moving."

"Okay. Wait! What are you gonna do?" she asks, turning back towards him.

"Find Grant Ward." Daisy gives him a confused look, wondering if she's misheard. "Yeah. Day got weirder," he says with a little smirk.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she hurries out into the hall, then rushes up the stairs as fast as she can go. When she bursts out onto the roof, Charles is already being escorted towards a helicopter, and she moves forward with determination.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

After her fight with Malick, as Daisy lies beside Charles, wishing that everything didn't hurt so much, and that she could get up, she turns her head and speaks softly to older Inhuman.

"I was sure I could save you. But you were meant to save me."

"I finally – " He pauses for breath, "made a difference."

She eases the carving of the robin from the pouch on her belt and sets it down on the rooftop between them. 

"I made this for my daughter," he tells her. "I couldn't bear to leave them, but I had to protect Robin from this."

Daisy nods. "You did."

"But now – I'm afraid that she could grow up to be like me." Daisy can tells he's struggling to speak, can feel, through his vibrations, that he's dying. "She'll always need protection. I was hoping you could help."

Daisy manages another nod. "Yes, I'll protect her. I promise. Always." It's an easy promise for her to make. She puts the back of her hand on his, wanting only to offer him some comfort as he's dying, but she gasps in shock as another vision assaults her, and as it passes she hears Charles saying, "I'm so sorry." Then she feels him die, his vibrations stopping altogether, and she writhes in pain, and grief, and shock, wondering desperately why no one has come to find her yet.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

"Daisy. Daisy." 

She comes back to consciousness to find Phil leaning over her, his expression deeply worried. His left hand is clasping her right shoulder lightly, while his right hand gently cups her face below the still-oozing cut on her cheek.

"Oh, thank god," he says, sounding so relieved when she tries to croak out his name. "No, don't move." He exerts very little pressure on her shoulder – it's all he needs because she's actually not capable of getting up just yet – everything hurts too much.

"I'm sorry about Charles," he says softly, then he leans down and presses his lips to her brow, a surprising gesture that she finds far more comforting than she'd have imagined. "We're going to get you out of here."

"Charles," she croaks out, and he nods. "Yes, we'll take him with us so that Mrs Hinton and her daughter can have a proper goodbye."

"I was so sure I could save him, Phil," she says, her voice raspy with pain and unshed tears.

"I know," he says gently, rubbing his thumb lightly against her cheekbone. He looks up at a noise overhead, and she sees the Zephyr1 above them. "We're going to put you in a pod," he tells her. "Easiest way to get you out of here."

"Stay with me, please?" she asks, and he gives a quick nod. 

"Of course."

Daisy passes out again before the pod arrives to collect her and Phil, and Charles' body, and when she next becomes aware there's an IV line running into her arm, which she suspects contains strong painkillers because her body feels very light, like she's floating on the bed.

"Oh good, you're awake," says a voice nearby, and when Daisy carefully rolls her head to the side, there's Phil sitting in a chair at her bedside, his expression softening from worry to relief as she focuses on him. She's vividly reminded of the time she woke up after being shot by Quinn, and she pushes the memory aside to concentrate on the here-and-now.

"What?" she starts to ask, but then everything comes flooding back. "Oh." She feels tears threatening, but she ruthlessly holds them back.

Phil leans in and clasps her wrist lightly with his right hand as his left comes to rest on her shoulder. "How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?"

"No," she tells him. "Whatever Jemma's put in that IV is good stuff."

"Good." He rubs his thumb over the pulse point in her wrist, and at his touch she feels a frisson of something that she can't quite define.

To distract herself, she asks, "How's Andrew?"

Phil's lips tighten and from the way his vibrations become more disordered she can guess his answer before he speaks to confirm that Andrew is gone, that Lash has finally completed the transformation.

Despite herself, the tears she's been repressing come. She'd grown to care very much about Andrew Garner – he's the best psychiatrist she's ever had, and she'd also grown very invested in him and May as a couple, rooting for the two of them to get back together again. The loss of Andrew on top of her failure to save Charles proves too much, and she feels tears sliding down her face.

Phil makes a distressed noise, then shifts from the chair to the edge of the bed, and he eases her up from the bed so he can carefully wrap his arms around her. He doesn't try to stop her from crying, nor does he offer her any platitudes, he simply holds her as gently as if she's very precious, and as Daisy's tears begin to ease off, something inside her seems to click into place, and she lifts her still-damp face and kisses him very deliberately on the mouth.

His arms tighten slightly, and he moans softly against her lips when she slides her tongue into his mouth, and she realises that she's wanted this, wanted him, for a very long time. His hand moves to cup the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair as he adjusts the angle of his head and deepens the kiss.

Daisy can feel her nipples stiffening beneath the tank she's wearing, and there's a throbbing in her sex that makes her moan his name. Through his vibrations, she can feel his arousal building, and she feels so happy to know that he desires her as much as she desires him.

Abruptly she pulls herself away from him, then lifts her head to slap her hand over her mouth as realisation strikes her. "Shit!" she exclaims, rather appalled at herself.

"Daisy?" Phil looks simultaneously worried and confused by her actions.

"Lincoln," she whispers, and Phil looks like he's been punched in the gut.

"Daisy, I'm so sorry," he beings, but she lifts her hand to silence him.

"Don't apologise," she says fiercely, her voice low. "I started this. I was the one who kissed you first."

"But – " 

"No, Phil, don't." She can't bear it if he blames himself when she's the one at fault. "I'll talk to him."

He nods, and she grabs his shoulders before he can move away. "I want you, Phil, okay? Never doubt that." She swallows, then adds more quietly, "I've wanted you for such a long time, and I was pretty jealous of Roz Price."

His eyes go wide, and it's almost enough to make her smile: Phil's never lacked confidence, but it's pretty obvious that he's never considered the possibility that Daisy might want him, enough to be jealous of him being with another woman, however briefly.

"I want you too, Daisy," he says. He looks embarrassed for a moment, then adds, "I tried telling myself I thought of you as a daughter, but I knew I was lying to myself."

"Good. That's – Phil, that's very good." She feels a bit shaky at the thought of him wanting her as much as she wants him, even though she could feel his arousal through his vibrations, and even though she can tell his cock's hard beneath the denim of his jeans.

He smirks at her, which makes her glower, and him chuckle.

"There's nothing funny about this," she tells him rather crossly.

"Well, there sort of is," he says. "We've been wanting to be with each other all this time, and instead we've been dating other people." He lifts her hand and presses his lips to her knuckles. "We're a bit hopeless, don't you think?"

She chuckles weakly as she concedes his point, then she asks, "What happened to Lincoln?"

"Mr Giyera threw a fire extinguisher at his head." She winces at the news. "Dr Simmons' last report was that he was still unconscious."

"Still?" Daisy asks, surprised and disbelieving. "But it's been hours."

He shakes his head. "Actually, it's only been just over two hours."

"Oh."

He gives her a soft smile. "I'll ask Dr Simmons to come in and see you."

"Okay," she whispers. She doesn't want him to go, but she's also aware that it's wise if he does, at least until she's spoken to Lincoln.

"I'll come back to see you later."

She nods, and is a bit surprised when he leans in and gives her another, briefer, kiss; she doesn't pull away, though she thinks she should, she even kisses him back, until he's the one to move away from her.

Daisy get a medical update from Jemma shortly afterwards, and is told that she'll heal, but it'll take a few days for her to be fit enough for field missions. She doesn't argue, or try to tell Jemma she'll be ready sooner – the beating Malick gave her has left her black and blue, and she knows she'll need the rest that Jemma's ordering her to take.

By the time Jemma's finished and has agreed that Daisy can go and talk to Lincoln he's actually awake and has been pronounced fit to receive visitors by one of Jemma's medtechs. Daisy finds him in the Infirmary, a large dressing on his head where the fire extinguisher had caught him. He reaches for her but she holds herself back from him, and even as she opens her mouth to speak to him, he says angrily, "You're breaking up with me."

She gives him a startled look, wondering how he's figured that out. But before she can speak, Lincoln ploughs on. "It's him, isn't it?" I've seen the way you two look at each other. It's disgusting – he's old enough to be your father."

"But he's not my father," she says sharply. "He's the best man I know. The kindest and most supportive man I've ever known. He's never told me that I'm a disease, never treated me as anything other than a human with a special gift. _He_ doesn't think Inhumans should be eradicated."

"How long have you been going behind my back?" Lincoln asks angrily, clenching his fists; blue sparks crackle around his hands.

"Today was the first time I even kissed him," she snaps.

"Liar," he snarls, then raises his hands. She backs up, then yells into the hall for help. She knows she could use her powers to put Lincoln down, but he's still recovering from his head injury, and besides she doesn't want to resort to using her powers against a fellow Inhuman if she can avoid it.

He clearly doesn't feel the same way, however, and he flings bolts of electricity at her just as Jemma and two of the medtechs come racing down the hallway. Before they can reach the door, Daisy flies backwards through it, slamming into the wall opposite with a violence that makes her cry out in pain: her body's still recovering from Malick's attack.

She lies where she fell, feeling completely stunned, not just physically but emotionally, and unable to move. She'd been aware that Lincoln's got a short temper, but she hadn't expected him to lose it with her.

As Jemma oversees the two burly medtechs trying to wrestle with Lincoln, Phil and May come running down the hall, and while May rushes inside to help the others, Phil crouches down beside her.

"Daisy, what happened?"

"Lincoln," she whispers. 

He winces, then helps her up to her feet, and lets her lean into his body as they make their way back to the quarantine pod. She could go back to her bunk, technically, but the pod's much closer and she's not sure she can walk so far right now. 

"What happened?" he asks again once they're inside the pod and he's helped her onto the bed. 

"Lincoln somehow figured out I was going to break up with him," she tells Phil. "He thought we'd been having sex behind his back."

Phil looks completely gobsmacked by this revelation, and she can't blame him. She was pretty gobsmacked herself and she can't work out why Lincoln would assume she'd been two-timing him that way.

Before Phil can respond, however, the pod door opens, and Jemma and May hurry in. May looks as inscrutable as ever, but Jemma seems embarrassed, and Daisy can guess why.

"The sensors in here are showing that your ribs are in worse shape now, thanks to Lincoln," Jemma says.

Daisy didn't really need Jemma to tell her that, having become aware that she was finding it harder to breathe, but she nods an acknowledgement anyway.

"How is Mr Campbell?" asks Phil, and Daisy wonders if the others can hear the chill in his voice.

"I sedated him," May says, and Daisy surmises that she shot him with an ICER. "He wouldn't calm down and was endangering the medtechs, and Dr Simmons."

"He was – um – well – agitated about – " Jemma flushes bright red, her eyes on her shoes, and doesn't finish the sentence.

"He claimed the two of you have been having a sexual relationship at the same time that he was having one with Daisy," May says flatly.

"It's not true," Phil says emphatically.

_Yet_ , Daisy thinks, then wonders if the fracas with Lincoln will put Phil off the idea of being with her.

"Nevertheless, Dr Simmons and I think it would be best if Daisy goes to the Retreat to recover from the injuries Malick inflicted on her," May says.

"And I think the Director should go too," Jemma says. She's lifted her head and is looking at Daisy again now. "You need to give your ribs a chance to heal, which means no heavy lifting or vigorous exercise for at least 48 hours. I know you heal fast, Daisy, but you still need time to do so, even if you need less than the rest of us."

"Very well," Phil says, and Daisy can't tell from his tone whether he thinks it's a good idea or not. "How soon can we leave?"

"I've already got some of our people prepping a Quinjet," May tells him. "I can remotely pilot it to the Retreat once they're ready." She checks the time. "In about 30 minutes, I'd say."

Phil nods, then looks at Daisy. "This seems like the best way for you to have the peace and quiet you need to recover," he says gently, and since she can't argue with their assessment, she just nods.

He looks at May. "We'll pack some clothes. Can you sort out some food supplies for us, please?"

May nods, then goes out, and Jemma touches Daisy's shoulder briefly. "I need to go over a couple of things with you."

"I'll go and pack my bag," Phil tells her. "I'll meet you at your bunk."

"Okay." She watches him go out, then sighs and scrubs her hand over her face. 

"So – you and the Director, huh?" Jemma sounds tentative, as if she's not sure Daisy will want to discuss it.

"It was one kiss. Well, okay, two. But – " She shakes her head. "I've fancied him for ages." She's watching Jemma's face, so she doesn't miss the flicker of bafflement that crosses the other woman's face. 

Jemma doesn't offer any criticism, fortunately. "He's a good man," she observes. 

"Yes, he is," Daisy agrees emphatically.

Jemma drops the matter, to Daisy's relief, and instead talks her through the things she wants Daisy to monitor while she's away, then gives her a bottle of painkillers, before repeating the injunction against vigorous exercise, with a faint wash of pink colouring her cheeks.

"I'll be good, I promise," Daisy tells her, and Jemma nods, then leads the way out of the pod. 

By the time she reaches her bunk, she's ready to sit down again. She finds her door ajar, and Phil sitting on her bed.

"How are you holding up?" he asks, getting to his feet as Daisy goes in and closes the door behind her.

"Better for finding you here," she tells him, and he carefully pulls her into his arms, then guides her down onto the bed. 

"Let me pack for you," he suggests, and she nods. 

She directs him to the bottom of her closet, where her bag's stored, the one she took with her to the Retreat last year. He packs neatly, which makes her hide a smile, and once he's finished, they make their way to the hangar, and the waiting Quinjet.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ 

Once they're at the Retreat, and have unpacked, Phil asks Daisy if she wants to sleep, eat, or do something else.

"I could use some food," she tells him. "It'll help speed up the healing process."

He nods. "What do you want?"

"Um – " She looks at him, then looks away; he touches her shoulder gently, and says her name, so she turns to him again. 

"What is it?" he asks gently.

"Could I – Would you mind making me grilled cheese again, please?"

He smiles softly. "I can do that. Do you think you could face a side salad with it?"

She scrunches up her nose, and he chuckles, then leans in to kiss the corner of her mouth. "I'll add in some potato chips as well, if you like?"

"That's bribery," she exclaims, then smirks up at him. "Deal."

He slips his arm around her and she gladly hugs him back. "I'll make it an interesting salad," he promises.

"Good." She kisses him in gratitude, softly at first, then when Phil tightens his arms around her, and she senses his arousal building, she deepens her kisses.

He moans into her mouth and slides his left hand down her back to cup her ass. "Daisy," he gasps as she cups his stiffening cock through the denim of his jeans.

"Phil, please," she begs, and he backs her over to the couch, then pushes gently on her shoulder until she sits down. In only a few moments he has her panties and jeans in a heap on the floor, and is pushing her thighs open so he can get his mouth on her already throbbing sex.

She groans loudly as he drags his tongue up the length of her slit, then sucks on her clit. She can feel her body pulsing with arousal, and she gasps his name as he pushes a finger inside her while continuing to suck on her clit.

It doesn't take long for her to come hard, her body arching up off the couch as her orgasm hits her so forcefully that things in the room rattle lightly. Phil lifts his head, his eyes wide with a mixture of surprise and smug satisfaction, and she grabs his ear since his hair's too short to grasp, and tugs. He immediately moves up her body, his mouth still wet with her juices.

"C'mere," she says in a low, growling tone, and with her hand on the back of his neck, she pulls his head down to kiss him, swiping her tongue over his mouth to clean him up.

They kiss for some time, Daisy relishing the weight of his body on hers in a way she never has with any other male partner.

"Phil," she moans after a while; he may be wearing jeans but she can still feel how hard he is, and she desperately wants him inside her.

"Dr Simmons said no vigorous exercise," he tells her, his expression making clear how reluctant he is to remind her of this injunction when he wants her so much.

"So be gentle," she commands him.

"Oh fuck," he mutters, then climbs off her and she watches as he strips down to his boxers, which she can see are barely containing his monster erection, before he helps her to sit up and eases her out of the button-down she wears.

She eases the waistband of his boxers down so his cock pops out, thick and long, and already leaking pre-cum.

"Fuck, Phil," she groans, wrapping her hand around the base as he peels his underwear the rest of the way down his legs.

"I've got some condoms in the pocket of my jeans," he says, but she shakes her head at him.

"I know you're clean," she tells him, "and I'm covered."

He nods, then climbs back onto the couch, and Daisy guides his dick into her slick sex. He pushes in slowly, and she's grateful for his consideration because he really is big.

"Daisy," he gasps as he bottoms out at last.

"I love you, Phil," she whispers and he looks both startled and delighted.

"Love you, too," he says softly, and she wraps her legs around his waist, which allows him to push in deeper, which feels so good to her. 

He grunts, then begins to move: slow, deep thrusts that build up her orgasm steadily; his expression is tender, and his kisses are soft and languid, but deep too.

As he continues to push her towards a climax, it occurs to her that no one has ever made love to her quite so tenderly. And while she definitely wants to have wild and passionate sex with him some time soon, she rather likes the fact that their first time is so full of care and gentleness – it reflects the kind of man Phil Coulson's always been with her.


End file.
